


Dino Alliance

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Fury
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: When Heckyl arrives at Earth revealing devastating news to the Rangers. They deal with the news and must fight their new enemies while searching for a new Silver Ranger and a new Dino Ranger team is formed who become their newest allies.
Relationships: James Navarro/Rusty, Kaylee/Chase Randall, Kendall Morgan/Prince Phillip (Power Rangers), Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Grave News, New Enemies

Kendall and Keeper are in the Rangers base underneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. Kendall has been working on creating four Dino Steel Mode Chargers for herself, Philip, James and Zenowing. She asked Ivan if he wanted his own personal Dino Steel mode; he declined saying, @A valiant Knight and Ranger as myself needs no extra weapon. I’m perfectly fine with my Ptera Charge Morpher and Ptera Saber. She and Keeper are surprised and astonished when a portal opens up and out steps a Dino Charge Ranger. The Ranger suit’s helmet has the motif of the Spino Zord and has a red, navy and yellow coloring. Gold armor bits on the right arm and wrist and gold armor on the left shoulder. Keeper notices the new Dino Charge Ranger’s morpher as it looks similar to Zenowing’s Titano Charge Morpher.  
“Wh-who are you?” She says as she and Keeper watch as the new Ranger takes off his helmet revealing himself to be Heckyl. 

“Heckyl!! It’s great to see you and all, but how did you become a Power Ranger?!” She gives Heckyl a hug.  
“Yes and where is Zenowing, Heckyl?” says Keeper.  
“Well it’s because of the Dark Energem,” says Heckyl as he demorphs holding the Dark Energem in his right hand. “And Zenowing. I’m sorry Keeper. He’s gone and it’s my fault!” Heckyl has silent tears flowing down his face as he has the silver Energem in his left hand. He lifts his cloak revealing the Titano Charge Morpher and Titano Saber on his belt.  
She and Keeper are shocked by this news.  
“Please Heckyl tell us what happened?” says Kendall.  
“Yes Heckyl. I may be hard but please us what happened to Zenowing,” says Keeper.  
“Alright I tell you what happened to Zenowing and how I became the Dark Ranger!” says Heckyl with a sad smile on his face.  
Kendall and Keeper listen intently to Heckyl’s story.  
“Zenowing taught me how to be the Keeper of the Dark Energem. Zenowing cloaked the Dark Energem’s dark power in a magical crystal ball. I befriended the villagers of Sentai 6 making new friends during my time there. I still had dreams and visions of Snide nearly every night. Zenowing shielded Sentai 6 with invisible barrier so that Lord Arcanon wouldn’t track the Dark Energem. But the thought of my planet Sentai 6 being destroyed again by Lord Arcanon and being turned back into Snide made me desperate to not let that happen. I began secretly making myself a Morpher for the Dark Energem, the same as Zenowing’s Titano Charge Morpher. But that alerted Lord Arcanon to Sentai 6’s location. Zenowing learned what I was doing and confronted me. I locked Zenowing in another room. I grabbed the Dark Energem putting it in my Spino Charge Morpher morphing into a corrupted version of the Dark Ranger went to go face off against Lord Arcanon out in space above Sentai 6. I was able to overpower Lord Arcanon due to the Dark Energem’s power destroying Lord Arcanon and his ship. However, the still corrupted power of the Dark Energem tried to turn me back into Snide. I struggled against the Dark Energem’s power when Zenowing showed up embracing me. Zenowing used his magic to purify the Dark Energem's influence on me, sacrificing himself in the process. I blamed myself for Zenowing's death so I decided to never return to Sentai 6. I went to other planets to be alone for the next three years until I decided to return to Earth to tell you all the news.”  
*  
Heckyl remembers the last words Zenowing said to him before dying, “Try to be good, Heckyl... ...Try to be happy... ...This time.”  
*  
Heckyl looks at Keeper sadly.  
“I’m so sorry, Keeper. Zenowing is gone and it’s my fault. I don’t expect your forgiveness for causing the death of your friend.”  
Keeper places his hand on Heckyl’s shoulder, “I will not blame you, Heckyl. I will miss Zenowing greatly and I’ll hold onto the Silver Energem and Titano Charge Morpher till we can find a new Silver Ranger.”  
Heckyl hugs Keeper. Kendall shows Heckyl around the base. Heckyl notices the Red, Black, Green, Pink, Aqua, Purple and Graphite Energems in the crystal beds.  
“The crystal beds are restored,” says Heckyl with an astonished face.  
“That’s not all. Shelby and I recreated our Zords with help from Keeper and his staff shortly after we came back from the past four years ago.”  
She grabs the three Spino Chargers giving them to Heckyl, “I think you should have the Spino Chargers. You can summon and pilot the Spino Zord and Spino Charge Megazord. You should be apart of our team, Heckyl. I’m sure the others will understand and will be glad to have you on our side.”  
“I’ll would love to do good for Zenowing’s memory and for myself to be happy and be a part of the team,” says Heckyl with a bright smile on his face.  
“I’ll go back in time to retrieve Koda sand Ivan so they can hear this news. I’ll return shortly Kendall. Heckyl.” Keeper says before creating a time portal walking through it disappearing.  
“I’ll call Tyler and the others to come to the base immediately.” Kendall says doing just that then reveals to Heckyl what’s been happening to them since he’s been gone.  
*  
Tyler and Shelby, who’ve been dating for the past four years now are on a picnic date at the park. They are eating lunch.  
“Wow deja vu right!,” says Shelby with a knowing grin.  
“Yeah when our first date was ruined thanks to Wish Star’s fortune cards.”  
“It has been nice not fighting monsters who wanna steal our Energems. My parents are proud of me for finishing college and I love taking care and feeding the Triceratops!” Shelby says happily. Tyler loves Shelby’s knowledge and love of dinosaurs.  
“Good thing Sledge, his crew and Snide are all gone for good.”  
“You said it. It was cool to team up with Beast Morphers Rangers from another dimension!”  
“Shelbs, it was awesome!!”  
Shelby laughs. 

Tyler’s dad, James is with his husband, Rusty as the both of them at a dig sight out of town. His dad and Rusty got married two years ago and at first it was weird when Rusty moved into their house. Tyler got used to Rusty, plus he was happy his dad found the love of his life. He and his dad regularly visit Albert in New Zealand once every month. Shelby taps his shoulder stopping Tyler’s thoughts of his dad.  
“Tyler. What’s wrong?” Shelby says looking at his face.  
“Oh uh. Nothing. Just thinking about my dad and Rusty.”  
“Yeah. You said they found a mini tyrannosaurus Zord right!,” Shelby says in amazement.  
“Haha yeah. They found a strange knight key along with it too. My dad also told me that he found 12 mini dinosaur Zords with the same knight key but different colors.  
“Wow weird. Maybe there are for a new Ranger Team,” Shelby says with a confused look on her face. “They could be from another planet.”  
“Maybe they had dinosaurs too and we just didn’t know it.”  
“I have a photos in my backpack.”  
He shows the photos to his girlfriend.  
“They do look like keys. I wonder if they really are for a new team of Power Rangers?!,” Shelby says.  
“They could be. I’ll call my dad and we can heead to the base to talk to Keeper.”  
He grabs his phone as Shelby looks intently at the photos.  
*  
Chase and Kaylee are at the skate park.  
He was on his skateboard but stopped. He and Kaylee are sitting next to each other on a bench.  
“I have exciting news, Chase. I got accepted into the NASA space program, it begins in a month. It’s a great opportunity for me,” says Kaylee excitedly.  
“Thanks great Kaylee. Congratulations!”  
He hugs Kaylee and they share a brief kiss before pulling away.  
“You should pursue your dream Kaylee. Don’t worry if any alien monsters try to mess with you; The Rangers and I will protect you and the space crew.”  
“Thanks Chase,” says Kaylee with a bright smile.  
“You’ll be an amazing astronaut!”  
“I have an amazing boyfriend whom I love supporting me,” says Kaylee.  
Chase and Kaylee share a kiss then hold hands as they head to the Dinosaur Zoo as he’s late for his shift at the Dino Bite Cafe.  
*  
Riley is at his family’s farm with his older brother, Matt. He and his brother are doing the basic routine feeding the animals and cleaning up the barn.  
“So Riley, my baseball playing little brother. How’s the team going?” Matt says to him with a grin. He joined the Amber Beach Earthquakes baseball team three years ago juggling that and being an active Power Rangers.  
“Our team are going to be training in two months. So I’m super excited. I miss being a Power Ranger.”  
“You should go visit your friends at the Dinosaur Zoo. Heck I’ll come with you!,” says Matt as he places his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“Alright let’s go!”  
Riley and Matt say goodbye to their mom and he pets Rubik scratching the dog’s ears. Matt drives them to Amber Beach in his car.  
*  
Phillip has gotten out of class from Amber Beach University. Phillip has been attending university for the past 2 years. When he told his parents that he wanted to go to university in Amber Beach to be closer to his friends and being a Power Ranger, essentially no longer being a full time Prince of Zandar. He told his parents he wanted a normal life as possible.  
“We want you to be happy son.” His father and mother said to him at the same time.  
He hugged his parents assuring them he’ll return home when he could. 

“Classes have been rough. But I finally know what I want to do for the rest of my life!” He says as he’s talking on the phone to his father.  
“I’ll be home soon to see you two.”  
He ends the call as he gets into his limo driving him to his apartment.  
*  
James and Rusty are leaving the dig site. He and Rusty have all the mini dinosaur Zords with the same type of knight key in a crate. He and Rusty are on their way to the Dinosaur Zoo to show them to Keeper to see if they are for a new Ranger team.  
“James. You really think Keeper might how what these Knight keys are?” Rusty says with concern and wonderment.  
“Well I hope so.”  
“I’m glad to be going home as much as I love being a archeologist; I love kicking back and relaxing at home,” Rusty says reaching for his hand.  
“We can watch a movie while cuddling on the couch.”  
He clasped Rusty’s hand, their wedding rings shining with an aqua gem stone of each of them. Rusty gives him a kiss on the cheek smiling at him goofily.  
He smiles quickly back at his husband before focusing on driving to their destination.  
*  
Keeper goes through the portal into the past retrieving Koda, who was on a Mammoth Hunt and Ivan, who was on a journey with other Knights of Zandar. He takes them and himself back into the present day to the Rangers base. He didn’t tell them about Heckyl being a Ranger nor Zenowing’s death yet waiting instead to reveal it to them with the other Rangers.  
*  
Tyler’s, Shelby’s, Chase’s, Riley’s, Phillip’s and James’s Dino Coms ring and they all see Kendall’s face and her saying, “Rangers come to the base immediately it’s urgent. It’s about Zenowing and Heckyl!”  
*  
Shelby and Tyler get out of the Tyler’s truck and she notices Phillip coming out of his limo. She sees Riley, Riley’s brother, Matt, Chase and Kaylee, James and Rusty have also arrived at the Dinosaur Zoo. She sees that Tyler’s dad, James is carrying a crate filled of the mini dinosaur Zords with the similar knight keys though different colored inside. She and others don’t have a moment to catch up as they all head into the base under the Dinosaur Zoo. Rusty, Kaylee and Matt have all visited their base from time to time over the years. Plus the entire town of Amber Beach knows their identities as the Dino Charge Power Rangers. She and Tyler are holding hands as they walk with their friends to the back of the Zoo.

They enter the base as they all say hello to Kendall. Shelby and the others smile wide as they see a portal come into existence into the base and out comes Keeper, Koda and Ivan. As everyone goes in for a hug with Koda and Ivan. Shelby sees the expression of Kendall’s and Keeper’s face.

“Kendall. What’s the urgent news. You said it was about Zenowing and Heckyl, right?”  
“Heckyl come out!” Kendall says with a smile on her face.  
Heckyl comes out and everyone in the base notices the Ranger suit he’s wearing.  
“That’s Heckyl. The bad turned good guy you told us about?” Rusty, Matt and Kaylee all say at the same time. Shelby and the others told them about how they faced off against Heckyl in the past, how he had an evil alter-ego Snide, how Heckyl and Snide were divided and Heckyl’s redemption and Snide’s first defeat.  
“Heckyl you’re a Ranger now!,” says Tyler excitedly.  
“That is good thing. Uh right,” says Koda as he’s a tad confused.  
“Yes my caveman friend. That is a marvelous good thing,” says Ivan.  
“When did you become a Power Ranger, Heckyl?!,” says Chase.  
“And how?,” says Riley questioningly.  
“And where’s Zenowing?,” says Phillip.  
“Oh good grief guys. One question at a time so Heckyl can answer!,” says Kendall.

Shelby and the others listen to Heckyl’s origin to becoming the Dino Charge Dark Ranger as he bonded to the now uncorrupted Dark Energem. How Zenowing sacrificed his life to save Heckyl from the influence of the Dark Energem and how Heckyl has survivor’s guilt as he caused the death of Zenowing and how he didn’t want to set foot on Sentai 6. Heckyl traveling other planets before coming back to Earth now. 

Heckyl must’ve been so lonely for the past four years and constantly blaming himself for Zenowing’s death. Shelby and the others assure Heckyl that what happened to Zenowing wasn’t his fault. She and other Rangers welcome Heckyl to the team.  
“How about you morph to show us your Ranger form?” James says with an excited expression. “I bet it looks awesome!”  
Shelby and the others watch as Heckyl morphs. Heckyl pulls out the Spino Dino Charger and has a cloth necklace with the Dark Energem around his neck. 

“It’s Morphin Time! Dino Charger Ready. Energize. Unleash the Power. Spinosaurus, Power Ranger Dark!”  
Heckyl says finishing with his roll call. The guys erupt with cheers of “Wow”, “Awesome”, and “Cool”.  
Heckyl takes out his main weapon besides his Spino Charge Morpher which he calls, “It’s a Boomerang Sword!”  
The guys get more excited even Rusty and Matt surprisingly. 

“James what are in those crates you and Rusty brought?” Kendall says with a curious expression. Kendall and Keeper are beside the crates looking at them.  
“Oh right. Keeper, Rusty and I found these mini dinosaur Zords and these knight keys alongside them,” says James as he opens them, pulling out each dinosaur fossil showing them to everyone. “I thought you might know what these are, Keeper?”

Keeper picks up the mini T-Rex Zord and the red knight key looking at it intently.  
“I sense Morphin energy through the key and Zord which means they could be for a new Ranger team, but I’m sorry I have no idea how they got here on Earth.”

Kendall’s computer goes.  
“Alien bio-signs detected outside the city at Mccadden Forest!” says Kendall.  
“Let’s go team,” says Tyler as everyone run out of the base as their Energems fly into their hands.  
*  
Koda and the other Rangers arrive at Mccadden Forest and sees a spaceship much like Sledge’s. They all stand their ground as six aliens step out of the ship approaching them.  
“They look very scary.” Koda says to the others.  
“Indeed my friend.” Ivan says with a serious, battle ready expression. 

The blue and red monster looks like the main bad guy. It introduces himself as, “I’m Zergar. And these are my fellow crew.”  
“Temper.” A monster that looks like Fury and has the same sword too.  
“Scorch.” A red and orange monster.  
“Wind Storm.” A green and white monster.  
“Destructor.” A monster that looks like a music Conductor.  
“Hatchet.” A monster that looks like Wrench and has two axes.  
“Branch.” A brown monster.  
The monster named Zergar says, “We’ve heard you Rangers have Energems. My crew and I would gladly destroy you and steal them to make ourselves powerful to enslave your world. Attack them now Vivix, Spikeballs rise!”  
The monsters, Spikeballs and Vivix run toward them. 

“It’s... Morphin Time.”  
“Dino Charger. Ready. Dino Chargers Engage. Energize. Ha. Unleash the Power!” Koda and his friends say at the same time as they morph. Koda and his friends fight the monsters and Vivix. He, Chase, Riley and Shelby activate their Dino Steel mode. Tyler activates his T-Rex Super Charge mode. Kendall, Phillip, Mr. Navarro team up to fight Hatchet while Heckyl handles the Vivix and Spikeballs by himself. Tyler fights Zergar, Shelby fights Scorch, Riley fights Branch, Chase fights Destructor, and Ivan fights Temper. As his friends fights the other main generals, Koda fights Wind Storm. 

“Let’s try out our Dino Steel mode, Mr. Navarro. Phillip” says Kendall.  
“Yeah let’s try it. It’ll be awesome” says Mr. Navarro.  
“Let’s teach Hatchet to not mess with us” says Phillip.  
Kendall, Mr. Navarro and Phillip activate their Dino Steel mode. Kendall has a Plesio blaster. Mr. Navarro has a Ankylo hammer. Phillip has a Pachy mace. Kendall, Phillip and Mr. Navarro all attack Hatchet at the same time; a blast from the Plesio blaster, a hammer strike from the Anklyo hammer and a swing from the Pachy mace. Heckyl uses his Boomerang sword to destroy Vivix and Spikeballs in a minutes then runs to help Kendall, Mr. Navarro and Phillip.

*  
Heckyl swings his boomerang sword striking Hatchet as he saw Hatchet threw both axes as the two weapons rapidly struck Kendall, Phillip, Mr. Navarro multiple times as his friends fell to the ground. He goes over to them helping them to their feet. Hatchet grows giant sized and nearly stomps on them.  
“Kendall, lets summon our Zords!”  
“You’re right Heckyl. Mr. Navarro. Phillip. You guys ready!”  
Tyler’s father and Philip nod at Kendall.  
“Dino Chargers ready!” They all day at the same time.  
“Summon Anklyo Zord!” says Tyler’s father, James.  
“Summon Pachy Zord!” says Phillip.  
“Summon Plesio Zord!” says Kendall.  
“Summon Spino Zord!” He says as his Spino Zord appears alongside the Anklyo, Pachy and Plesio Zords. 

“Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation.” Heckyl says as he, Phillip and Tyler’s father, James are in the cockpit in their Dino Super Drive mode.  
Kendall says, “Plesio Charge Megazord!” as she’s in the cockpit in her Dino Super Drive mode.  
Heckyl, Kendall, Phillip and Mr. Navarro battle the giant sized Hatchet attacking him simultaneously.  
“Plesio Zord Rocket Punch! Plesio Galactic Final Blast!” Kendall says.  
“Anklyo Hammer Punch! Pachy Wrecking Ball! Spiral Boomerang Whirlwind Finish!” He, Phillip and Tyler’s father say at the same time.  
Hatchet falls on the ground but throws his axes as the two axes strike the two Megazords repeatedly in a fast motion. Both Megazords break apart as their zords land on the ground damaged. He, Kendall, Phillip and Tyler’s father land on the ground near their friends demorphing in the process. Heckyl and the others stand up and sees Ivan fighting Temper.  
*  
Ivan slashes at Temper with his Ptera saber and hitting the Fury lookalike with Zandar lightning too. He sees Tyler fighting Zergar, Shelby fighting Scorch, Riley fighting Branch, Chase fighting Destructor and Koda fighting Wind Storm. He sees Heckyl, Kendall, Phillip and James bruised and injured. 

His distraction leads Ivan to get attacked by Temper’s blue and yellow lightning strike causing him to fall on the ground and demorphing. He sees Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Riley and Chase all getting knocked on the ground and being demorphed too. Ivan and his friends stand up. The giant sized Hatchet grows small going over to his monster friends. Before Ivan and his friends can be attacked once more by Zergar and his crew; Keeper shows up sending a blast from his staff then teleports himself and the Rangers back to their base. 

Ivan and the other Rangers land softly in their base under the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.  
“Is everyone okay?”  
“Very hurt” says Koda.  
Keeper gets to work healing him and the other Rangers. 

The doors slide open as Matt, Kaylee and Rusty with worried expressions as they go over to Riley, Chase and Mr. Navarro respectively. An hour later, he and the other Rangers tell Keeper, Matt, Kaylee and Rusty about their fight with Zergar and his monster crew and their defeat today. He and Koda return to their time periods via Keeper’s time portal as they can’t stay in the present for a long time.


	2. Silver Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Charge search for the a new Silver Ranger goes to a familiar person.

Two months have passed as Tyler and the rest of the Dino Charge team have been battling Zergar and his monster crew while trying to find someone worthy to bond to the Silver Energem since they all learned of Zenowing’s death. Heckyl has begun working at the Dino Bite cafe once again slowly reforming a friendship with the other Rangers. Keeper, Shelby and Kendall have been researching the Dino knight keys in the dinosaur fossils that his dad and Rusty found months ago. Kendall’s theory is that those Dino knight keys and miniature Dino Zords are a power source for Dino Ranger team somewhere in their galaxy.

Koda and Ivan have returned to the present time as they help Tyler and the rest of their friends find a new Silver Ranger. Riley and Matt at the Amber Beach baseball stadium as Matt watches his brother’s game. Phillip went back to Zandar to visit his parents. Chase is off visiting Kaylee at the NASA Space Program in the next town as she wants to be an astronaut. His dad and Rusty are on a dig site two hours away as he and Shelby are working at the Dino Bite cafe and taking care of the dinosaurs at the zoo.  
*  
Zergar and his crew are on their spaceship above the Earth’s atmosphere. His crew; Thunder, Hatchet, Scorch, Destructor, and Wind Storm gather around him as he tells them his plan for the Dino Charge Rangers.  
“My fellow crew. Once we have the Energems; we’ll destroy those puny human Rangers and enslave the planet to do our bidding. “Destructor, Hatchet and Wind Storm go down to Amber Beach to kill those Dino Charge Rangers immediately!”  
“Yes Master Zergar!” Destructor, Hatchet and Wind Storm say at the same time teleporting them down to that human infested world.

*  
Destructor, Hatchet and Wind Storm land at the human city, Amber Beach and begin attacking the city and its weak citizens hoping they get the Rangers attention. Six of those fragile Dino Charge Rangers came running brandishing their weapons.ready to fight. Destructor and Hatchet handle these Rangers, while Wind Storm goes to find and kill the other Rangers.  
*  
Riley and his older brother, Matt are outside walking near the baseball stadium. He has the Silver Energem in his hand. It’s his turn to try to find a worthy person to bond with the Silver Energem for the past two hours. His Dino Com rings and he answers looking at Kendall.  
“Hey Kendall. What’s up? I haven’t found anyone to bond to the Silver Energem yet!”  
“I detected alien bio-signs detected near you and downtown. Tyler, Shelby, Phillip, James, Chase and Heckyl are downtown fighting Destructor and Hatchet. I’m on my way to your location.”

Riley’s Dino Com blinks off and he morphs.  
“Get somewhere safe big bro!”  
Matt goes to hide. Riley sees Wind Storm and a horde of Vivix coming towards him. Riley slashes with his Dino Saber destroying some Vivix. He spots Kendall riding on her Dino Cycle blasting at Vivix, stopping by his side getting off. A portal opens as Koda and Ivan appear next to him morphed. Riley, Kendall and Koda activate their Dino Steel mode. He and Koda attack the Vivix with their weapons; Raptor Claw and Stego Shield. Kendall attacks and destroys Vivix with her Plesio Blaster and Dino Saber. Ivan flies around attacking Vivix with his Ptera Charger morpher and Ptera Saber.  
Wind Storm attacks him making him drop his Raptor Claw and the Silver Energem lands a couple of feet away.  
“The Silver Energem. Zergar will be most pleased with me.”  
Riley tries to run to get the Silver Energem, but is attacked again by Wind Storm. Riley lands on the ground and he sees his brother, Matt grab the Silver Energem.  
“Matt run! Take the Silver Energem back to the base!”

*  
Matt yells out loud to his little brother saying, “You got it Riley,” as he starts to run away from Riley, Kendall, Koda and Ivan fighting Wind Storm. A group of Vivix and one Spikeball appear in his path. He sees an abandoned shovel outside a hardware store and grabs it hitting and knocking over a few of the seaweed headed Vivix. A Spikeball knocks him over as he drops the shovel and the Silver Energem which lands a few feet away from him. He quickly untangles the cowboy rope from his belt, lassos the Spikeball’s club and pulls with all his might. The Spikeball monster lands on the concrete ground. He lets go of the rope running past the Spikeball grabbing the Silver Energem. He’s once again knocked down again. He holds on tightly onto the Energem and hears his little brother’s worried voice calling his name. The Spikeball charges at him with his club about to attack him. Matt closes his eyes and the Energem bonds with him, silvery energy surrounds his entire body. A fossilized Dino Charge Morpher magically appears in his hand. He inserts the Silver Energem into the Morpher as the fossilized bits fall away. He takes out the Silver Energem putting it in his jeans pocket.  
The Spikeball and the small Vivix army are unhappy about this and neither is Wind Storm.  
“No. Master Zergar will destroy me for my failure.” Wind Storm says angrily as he destroys the Spikeball.  
Riley, Koda, Kendall and Ivan appear by his side happy for him.  
“Congrats big bro.” Riley says to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
“Yes. A marvelous one indeed.” Ivan says in his knightly voice.  
“That is amazing, Matt,” Koda says.  
“Here you’ll need this. It’s fully charged and everything.” Kendall hands him the Titano Charger.”  
“It’s Morphing Time. Energize. Ha. Unleash the Power,” he says. Matt, fully morphed into the new Dino Charge Silver Ranger. “Wow. This is incredible.”  
“Let’s destroy these Vivix and Wind Storm for good.” His little brother says.  
He, Riley, Kendall, Koda and Ivan make quick work taking out the Vivix. He and the others attack with their Dino Sabers and Ivan with his Ptera Saber. He delivers the finishing blow, “Titano Slash.” Wind Storm is destroyed, but shortly after grows gigantic. 

“Summon Zords.” He and the others say at the same time. Seeing the Titano Zord makes him remember the time he was inside the sleeping Zord years ago and how he was saved by the Rangers then. Stego, Ptera, Raptor and Plesio Zords attack the giant sized Wind Storm. The Titano Zord attacks Wind Storm with his axe headed tail, but Wind Storm flies out of the way avoiding the attack.

“Activate Plesio Charge Megazord.” Kendall says.  
“Activate Ptera Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation.” Ivan says. Koda and Riley in the same cockpit as Ivan.  
He joins in as well as he says, “Activate Titano Charge Megazord.” He’s inside the Titano Charge Megazord and he activates Dino Super Drive mode as the others did.  
“Wind Assault. Ha!” Wind Storm says as strong powerful wind blasts attack them.  
“Let’s all attack at the same time guys!” Riley says. He and the others agree. 

“Plesio Zord Galactic Blast!” Kendall says.  
“Bladed Raptor Slash! Stego Saber! Ptera Zord Lightning Bolt!” Riley, Koda and Ivan say one after the other.  
“Titano Zord Colossal Crush Final Strike!” He says as his attack finally destroys Wind Storm.  
“Monster Extinct! He says alongside the others, although he also heard Ivan say, “Monster Vanquished.

On the ground, Matt gets hugged by his brother. He returns the hug. Kendall, Koda and Ivan look on with smiles.  
“The Silver Energem chose a great person to bond to, big brother!” Riley says.  
“Haha. I hope I can make your fallen friend, Zenowing proud to take his place.” He says a bit somberly.  
“You will, Matt. Zenowing will be-“ Kendall’s sentence is cut off as she gets a call on her Dino Com.  
“Kendall, we need your help. Destructor and Hatchet aren’t the only monsters we’re dealing with. Scorch came too. Please hurry!” Shelby says before she gets cut off.  
“Let’s hurry guys! Dino Cycle rev up!” He and the others say at the same time. They ride on their Dino Cycles towards the other Rangers.  
*  
Downtown Amber Beach  
James and the others were fighting Destructor, Hatchet and a load of Vivix when suddenly Scorch came down to Earth. Shelby, Tyler’s girlfriend and fellow Ranger called Kendall on her Dino Com alerting her on the news. Scorch’s fire ball hits Shelby’s hand and fries her Dino Com. Scorch fries a second attack toward her. James attacks Scorch from behind with his Anklyo Hammer. Shelby moved out of the way and she hits Scorch with her Tricera Drill and a blasts from his Dino Charge Morpher. Heckyl’s Boomerang Sword flies in the air hitting Scorch multiple times before landing back in Heckly’s hand. James glances a few feet away as his son, Tyler, Chase and Phillip are attacking Destructor one at the time with their weapons; Tyler’s T-Rex Smasher, Chase’s Para Chopper and Phillip’s Pachy Mace. He sees Kendall and the others arrive along with their new Silver Ranger as they quickly destroy the Vivix.

He, Shelby, and Heckyl continue their fight against Scorch. His son, Chase and Phillip are battling Destructor. Koda, Ivan, Kendall, Riley and their new Silver Ranger begin fighting Hatchet, who’s hasn’t been fighting since they’ve arrived. James thinks Hatchet is up to something. Their new Silver Ranger is knocked aside by Hatchet’s axes as he was unable to deflect it with his Titano Saber, and he ends up demorphed revealing it’s Riley’s older brother, Matt. Riley goes over to protect his brother firing blasts from his Dino Charge Morpher. Kendall, Koda and Ivan manage to attack Hatchet with their weapons injuring Wrench’s lookalike. He, Shelby and Heckyl combine their attacks to seriously injure Scorch.

*  
Tyler, Chase and Phillip work together to destroy Destructor after first destroying Destructor’s conductor wand. Tyler was surprised but thrilled that Riley’s brother, Matt became their new Silver Ranger. Tyler and the others join their friends as Hatchet and Scorch are the only two generals they are facing right now. He wonders to himself, Where’s Thunder and what’s Zergar’s evil master plan?  
*  
On Zergar’s ship, Zergar watches two of his general gets destroyed by those Dino Charge Rangers. Thunder walks inside Zergar’s chambers and he angrily orders him to assist his failures in destroying the Rangers. Thunder replies, “Yes, Master Zergar. As you command!” He strikes the metal floor as blue Thunder surrounds him as he leaves the ship and lands atop a building looking down at Hatchet’s and Scorch’s weakened states. He has the hand it to those Power Rangers for taking off Destructor and Wind Storm. Thunder eyes the Dino Rangers sending bolts of blue Thunder down around those colored costumed heroes, chuckling as they dodge and ultimately land on their feet and powering down. A puff of smoke appears and that alien mentor, Keeper strikes with his staff injuring Hatchet and Scorch in minutes. He hears those Rangers cheering with delight at their alien mentor. He lands on the ground behind Hatchet and Scorch and before his allies can speak; Thunder slashes at them both with his sword destroying them both. He sends a powerful blast than the one before striking at Zergar’s ship.  
*  
Zergar is enraged at Thunder’s betrayal and vows to destroy that traitorous general of his. He flies his ship down to that human filled city to make Thunder pay.

*  
Thunder has starting striking his sword at Keeper’s direction as he uses his staff deflecting the attacks. He chuckled when three of his Thunder strikes hit Keeper directly. He sends a powerful slash at Zergar who’s behind him holding his twin swords. He fights both Keeper and Zergar at the same time as the injured Rangers watch crouched on the ground. He has started tiring them out by the minute. Both of his and Zergar’s swords strike Keeper in the chest.  
He hears the near sighted scientist, Purple Ranger yell out in terrified sob, “Keeper! No!”  
They pull the blades free as Keeper’s almost dead body lands on the ground, the Rangers come toward their mentor with shocked and sad expressions of their little faces.  
*  
Thunder stops his fight with Zergar as he teleports away with his blue thunder. He vows to kill every Ranger one by one for the destruction of his brother, Fury. Starting with that Aqua and Gold Rangers.  
*  
Zergar disappears vowing to destroy those Dino Charge Rangers, getting their Energems and enslaving the planet.  
*  
Kendall kneels beside Keeper’s body with tears in her eyes, fogging up her glasses.  
“Keeper. You’ll be okay. We can heal you. Right guys?!”  
The others are facing their heads downward toward hers and she sees the expression on their faces.  
“No. Keeper!”  
Keeper places his hand on her shoulder. She stops crying as Keeper speaks.  
“I’m glad I’ve met you Kendall Morgan. And the rest of you all; Tyler, Koda, Shelby, Riley, Chase, Ivan, Phillip, James, Albert, Heckyl, Matt, Kaylee, Rusty and my dear old, Zenowing.”  
Keeper continues, “I’ll been watching over you, Rangers. You are stronger together and you’ve made me proud, Rangers. I love you all!”  
Kendall sees Keeper’s eyes close as she watches silently like the others as Keeper’s body has blue thunder covering his body. They all step back as Keeper’s body is destroyed in a small explosion. She and the other Rangers cry for their fallen mentor. Shelby hugs her. Kendall says fiercely with tears running down her face, “We have to destroy Zergar and Thunder before whatever they’re planning to do to Amber Beach happens!”  
The others silently nod in agreement.


	3. Dino Triumph I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Charge Rangers deal with Keeper’s death. The arrival of a new Dino themed Ranger team from another planet.

Tyler and his friends have defeated Wind Storm, Destructor, Scorch and Hatchet and now have to deal with Zergar and his final monster general; Thunder, Fury’s look alike who betrayed him.

However, He and his friends last their mentor, Keeper just a week ago. He and the others have all been processing and grieving Keeper. He, his dad and Rusty are visiting Albert in New Zealand. He sees his dad get excited over Albert’s fake monster findings making Albert laugh heartily with a smile on his bearded face. His step-father, Rusty has his arm around his dad’s shoulder pulling his close as he watches Rusty kiss his dad on the mouth making his dad blush red.  
“Rusty not in front of Albert!” His dad says jokingly nudging Rusty. “Albert is like a kind, funny grandpa!”  
“Hahaha. James, you and Rusty are both silly young and adventurous men still. You can call me Grandpa, James. I don’t mind you too kissing in front of me, but the other stuff you two do alone in bed together at home young man.”  
“Albert. I mean Grandpa!” His dad says as Rusty laughs.  
His dad and Rusty go on Albert’s big foot tour/hunt. He tells them he’ll catch up. He takes the box with the engagement ring he bought Shelby three months ago. He plans on proposing to her after they defeat Zergar and Thunder avenging Keeper and Zenowing.  
*  
Shelby after feeding her favorite dinosaur friend a triceratops. She heads down to the base to check up on Kendall; she takes the long way as she reminisces on her friendship with Kendall, it started off rocky but grew as two of them became best friends. She sees Phillip, Ivan and Koda arrive behind the Dinosaur Zoo stepping out of the van. Koda has flowers in his hands, Ivan and Phillip each carrying a wooden crate.

They all go into their base to try their best to comfort Kendall as she has taken Keeper’s death the hardest out of all of them. She and the others see Kendall wide awake with tired smile on her face and working in her small lab. Ivan and Phillip place the wooden crates on the table and bench. Koda places the bouquet of flowers; purple columbine on the bench too.  
“Kendall!” They all say together in unison.  
“Are you doing okay. You look like you’ve haven’t slept this past week ,” Phillip says with a concern look.  
“I’ve been working on a new upgrade to our Dino Super Drive mode so we’ll be able to fight with it on outside the cockpit too.  
“That great, Kendall. Um. You are sad, aren’t you about Keeper?,” Koda says softly.  
“I’m fine guys. Really I am.” Kendall says with a serious look in her eyes. “I just want to finish this update when we next fight Zergar and Thunder.”  
She gently asks, “It’s okay if you aren’t fine, Kendall. You knew Keeper the longest out of anyone.”  
Kendall stops working, looking at her and the guys.  
“I lost my entire family and I felt sad about it. I now have everyday to play with my little brother, Taku and my family. But I still think of when my family was gone and I get sad sometimes.” Koda says while giving Kendall a broad smile.  
“I have lost my fellow Knights of Zandar over the years and I’ve grieved and still love them dearly. You are a brave woman, Kendall. You’ll get through this and we’ll be here for you,” Ivan says in his knightly deep, sincere voice.  
Phillip says a bit awkwardly, “I’ve lost my grandparents when I was a little boy and I still think about the happy moments I’ve spent with them at Zandar.”  
Shelby asks Kendall, “Kendall. Would you mind telling us the story of when you met Keeper.”  
Ivan, Phillip and Koda nod, agreeing with her.  
Kendall takes a deep breathe, nodding at them and willing to tell the story.  
*  
Phillip, remembers briefly when he meet Keeper and the rest of his Ranger friends forming bonds with each of them, although he wasn’t as close to Keeper as he was mainly living in Zandar for most of his life then. 

Kendall starts her story as Phillip and the others listen intently.  
“I was leaving the then Amber Beach Dinosaur Musuem when I saw a red hooded figure going to the back of the Museum. I confronted the figure and saw his face and clawed hands. He looked like an alien dinosaur humanoid from outer space. I was freaked out and a bit cautious at first before he collapsed. I saw that he looked exhausted and probably hungry or thirsty. I gave him food and a bottle of water. He introduced himself to me saying his name was Keeper and that he was the Keeper of the legendary, powerful Energems. He told me he needed help locating them and keeping them out of the wrong hands. He said an alien named Sledge, a bounty hunter wanted the Energems for himself to make himself strong. I struggled to comprehend his story and couldn’t believe I was talking to a living alien. A few weeks later; I decided to help him find the Energems. I made our base and lab with Keepr’s help as we began our search for the ten Energems. Keeper and I found Chase a couple of weeks later and unfroze Koda from his ice block not long after, helping Koda adjust to the present day. Then I met the rest of you all. I do miss Keeper deeply. He may have been a humanoid alien dinosaur, but he was the first true friend I’ve made.”  
Kendall starts to cry as Koda, Ivan and Shelby run up hugging her. He joins in the small group hug. After their hug, he gives the flowers to Kendall.  
“Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.”  
He, Koda and Ivan leave their Energems on the crystal beds as he has classes this afternoon, and Koda and Ivan has their shift at the Dino Bite cafe.  
He turns around as Kendall approaches Shelby saying, “I’m about finish upgrading our Dino Super Drive mode. I’ll need your help with creating these new Zords, Shelby. Will you help me?” Kendall opening the crates revealing eight geodes, four in each crate. Kendall has a big smile on her face as her purple framed glasses shine due to the light overhead.  
“Of course Kendall. Which dinosaurs will we choose first?” Kendall and Shelby talk about the dinosaurs to choose from.

He walks after Koda and Ivan as he leaves the base. He drives to class thinking about his feelings for Kendall. He thinks about what Ivan said about Kendall being a brave woman. Phillip thinks Kendall is a brave and smart woman indeed.

*  
Chase misses Kaylee a bunch as he just called her on FaceTime telling her about Matt being the new Silver Ranger and Keeper’s death and his worry for Kendall. Kaylee won’t be back in Amber Beach until December. Kaylee consoled him saying, “I wish I could be there to hug you and make you feel better, Chase.”  
“Don’t worry when you come home. We’ll spend time together like before.” He said smiling.  
“I’ll be home sooner than you realize. Bye Chase! Love you,” Kaylee says blowing him a kiss.  
Chase blows a kiss back at his wonderful, supportive girlfriend.  
“She’s gonna make one great astronaut one day.” He says proudly.

His phone rings and he answers it as he starts talking to his mom then his little sister, Chloe. Chase is skateboarding to the Dinosaur Zoo for his lunch shift.  
*  
Riley is at his family’s farm, but more in the woods. He and his brother, Matt have been training as Matt wanted to improve his skills as a Ranger to the team. Both of them are morphed and have their weapons out. Riley has his Dino Charge Morpher in his left hand and Raptor Claw in his right hand. Matt has his Titano Charge Morpher in his right hand and Titano Saber in his left hand. They clash back and forth as Rubik barks wanting to play too. 

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Riley and Matt take a short break. They start up again. Riley does his Green Prism Slash attack destroying a large rock and some dead trees. Matt successfully does the Silver Prism Slash attack after the eighth attempt. He and Matt demorph.  
“Great job. Big Brother, you have been improving in this short amount of time.” Riley says looking at Matt with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Flattery won’t get you out of doing today’s chores, little brother!,” Matt says looking at him with that big brother look of his.  
Riley laughs as he, Matt and Rubik head to their family’s farm to tend to the animals and to their chores. He wonders what Zords Kendall and Shelby will be adding to their team to fight off Zergar and Thunder.

*  
After finishing the Dino Super Drive mode upgrade; Kendall with Shelby’s help create eight new Zords for their team to combat Zergar and Thunder. She and Shelby use the power of their Energems, combined with the geodes and a DNA sample of each dinosaur; Tupandactylus, Iguanodon, Styracosaurus, Seismosaurus, Ammonite, Deinonychus, Archenolon and Oviraptor. Shelby helped with creating Dino Chargers for their new Zords too, different from their auxiliary Dino Chargers.

She and Shelby bury the geodes in the Mccadden Forest a couple of feet away from each other. They wait patiently for the Zords to awaken. Kendall sent a message via Dino Com to the other Rangers to meet in two hours time.  
“I really hope it works. We’re gonna need more strength than ever to defeat Zergar and Thunder.”  
“It’ll work, Kendall. I know it. I’m sure Keeper and Zenowing are watching over us.” Shelby places her hand on her shoulder. She gives her friend a smile and a determined look in her eyes.  
“So how are things between you and Tyler? You two have been dating for years now.”  
Shelby laughs awkwardly and says, “I love Tyler a lot and I do want to marry him someday. Anyway, what about you? Phillip clearly has feelings for you.”  
Kendall smiles as her and Phillip has been closer friends these past four years. She has grown feelings for him, but is hesitant to show her true feelings.  
“Oh good grief. I’ll tell him how I feel after this final battle. I promise.”  
She and Shelby laugh at the same time. 

Exactly two hours later; Kendall and Shelby sees their friends approaching. Kendall hugs Koda, Chase, Ivan and lastly Phillip. Matt and Riley are chatting in a brotherly manner. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. James, holding hands with Rusty walk beside Tyler. She watches as Tyler and Shelby embrace in a loving hug and share a kiss. Heckyl didn’t show up and Kendall wonders where he is. 

The ground shakes as the new Zords awaken. They all watch as the eight new Zords appear in a circle around them.  
“Guys, let me introduce you to our new Zords; Ammonite Zord, Oviraptor Zord, Archelon Zord, Iguano Zord, Seismosaur Zord, Deinosuchus Zord, Styraco Zord and the Dactylus Zord.” Kendall says proudly sharing a look with Shelby. The blue-green Ammunite Zord that has a cannon shell. The orange Oviraptor Zord with a crossbow tail. The light bluish gray Archelon Zord with a saw in its shell. The purple and silver Iguano Zord with twin cannon blasters on its back. The white Seismosaur Zord that look similar to the Titano Zord, however without the axe ended tail. The orange Deinosuchus Zord with a second pair of jaws as it’s tail. The pink and gold Styraco Zord with a two drilled tail. The yellow and red Dactylus Zord with a bladed head.  
The others are amazed. She and Shelby hand eight Dino Chargers to the others to fully awaken the new Zords.  
“Dino Chargers Ready!” Tyler, James, Chase, Ivan, Koda, Riley, Phillip and Matt say at the same time, throwing the Dino Chargers upwards as they fly into the Zords. The Zords awaken fully due to their own Dino Chargers. The new Zords return to their resting place so they’ll come when they are needed.  
“I guess we’re ready to take down these last two monsters. You guys ready!” Tyler says excitedly and a determined tone in his voice.  
She and the others agree and yell, “Yeah.”

Heckyl calls her on her Dino Com.  
“Heckyl, what happened and where are you? You should see our new Zords.”  
“I’m at the base. Come quickly everyone. Something’s happening with all these Dino Knight keys and Dino Zords that James found monthsago.”  
She and the others head as fast as they can back to the base.

*  
Heckyl watches as the Dino Knight keys are glowing and the miniature Dino Zords are starting to awaken moving around. The others arrive in record time coming into the base and all have astonished looks on their faces.  
“The keys must be reacting to something out in space maybe,” Kendall says as she heads toward her laptop scanning the Earth’s atmosphere. Riley is by her side helping her.  
“It could be a Dino Ranger team from another planet, right guys,” Shelby says with a hopeful look.  
“If it is then we’ll have extra help to take down Zergar and Thunder!” Tyler says.  
“Guys gather around,” Kendall says as he and the others look at the holographic outer space. There is a ship with a distinct T-Rex logo above the Earth’s atmosphere and they watch as it quickly lands just outside Amber Beach. The miniature Dino Zords with the keys in their mouths move and they all head out the base giving chase.

Heckyl and the others follow the miniature Dino Zords holding the Dino Knight keys. They all hop in two vehicles; Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo van and Tyler’s red truck. They arrive outside of Amber Beach a hour later. They get out of the vehicles and they spot one of the Dino Zords. They find the miniature Zords all around the massive ship on the grassy and dirt filled forest ground. The ship opens and eight teenage humans all exit the ship. Heckyl notices T-Rex-esque Morphers on their wrists, some on their right hands and some on their left.

Heckyl also notices there are four young women and five young men. He and his friends introduces themselves to the new Ranger team. The Dino Zords and respective Dino Knight keys go to each of the young Dino Rangers with the exception of the white and blackish-purple Raptor Zords and deep green Pachy Zord, and the yellow Spino Zord.

He and his friends learns the names of the new Dino Team; Zayto, the Red Ranger, Ollie, the Blue Ranger, Amelia, the Pink Ranger, Izzy Garcia, the Green Ranger, Javier Garcia, the Black Ranger, Marco, the Gold Ranger, Brendan, the Purple Ranger, Harriet, the Aqua Ranger, and Rosa, the Orange Ranger.

They learn that they are from the main universe of Power Rangers, as Zayto explains that a monster named Jurassic that they were fighting sent their Zords and Dino Fury keys through it’s reddish gray portal months ago. They fought Jurassic again, but were losing and were sent through Jurassic’s portal into the Dino Charge World.  
“My husband and I found them buried at archeological dig sites. We’re glad we’re uncovered them and now they can go back to their rightful owners,” James says with an excited grin looking at the young Dino Fury team.  
“Thank you Dino Charge Rangers. But we do have a problem we can’t head home because of Jurassic so-“ Zayto says.  
Koda says loudly, “We have a portal device you can use to be home with your family.”  
Zayto and his team follow Heckyl and his friends back to their base.


	4. Dino Triumph II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the Dino Fury team, the Dino Charge Rangers face off against Zergar and Thunder.

Koda and his friends arrive at the base as he watches the happy faces on the Dino Fury team as they look at the many dinosaurs in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. Koda says to the Dino Fury team about being a caveman from long ago. His friends and the Dino Fury team are telling stories to each other about their adventures. 

In their base, Koda gives the trans-dimensional portal device to Zayto. Kendall shows Zayto how to work it. Zayto presses a button as a bluish gray portal appears.  
“Thank you everyone. We all appreciate your kindness. Hope to see you soon.” Zayto says as he and his team are about to say goodbye, when the ground shakes. Rusty, Tyler’s other dad stays inside the base. They hear thunder bolts outside and they see dinosaurs getting killed by Thunder and Zergar.  
“No! Leave our dinosaur friends alone!” Shelby yells angrily.  
He and his friends morph!  
“It’s Morphin Time. Dino Chargers ready. Energize ha. Unleash the Power!”  
“Tyrannosaurus, Power Ranger Red!”  
“Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!”  
“Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!”  
“Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!”  
“Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!”  
“Pteradactyl, Power Ranger Gold!”  
“Anklyosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua!”  
“Pachysaur, Power Ranger Graphite!”  
“Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple!”  
“Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver!”  
“Spinosaurus, Power Ranger Dark!”

“Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge!” They all say together.  
“It’s about to get wild!” Tyler says as he and their friends charge at Zergar and Thunder immediately flees leaving blue thunder scorch marks on a little stegosaurus. The little stegosaurus passes away.  
He and his friends attack Zergar with their weapons striking him one after the one. Zergar falls to the ground as he looks weak.  
“He and Thunder must have been fighting each other,” Riley says as he’s one of the smartest on their team. “Let’s stop him here.”  
Zergar yells, “Vivizords Rise!” A dozen Vivizords appear landing on the ground. Zergar grows giant too.

Koda sees that Zayto and his friends are gone.  
“Let’s summon all of our Zords guys!” Kendall says with an excited and serious voice.  
“Dino Chargers ready. Summon Zords!”  
They throw nineteen Dino Chargers as they enter their respective Zords awakening them.

All nineteen Zords appear all surrounding Zergar.  
“It’s Megazord time!” Tyler says.  
“Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation!”  
Tyler says.  
“Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation!” Chase and Riley say together.  
“Plesio Charge Megazord!” Shelby says.  
“Titano Charge Megazord!” Matt says.  
“Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation!” Heckyl and James say.  
“Dactylus Charge Megazord Styraco-Oviraptor Formation!” Ivan says.  
Seismo Charge Megazord Archelon Formation!” Kendall says.  
Iguano Charge Megazord Deinosuchus-Ammonite Formation! He and Phillip say together.

They attack Zergar with all their Megazord strength and final attacks.  
“T-Rex Blast Final Strike!” Tyler says.  
“Para Zord Fireball Finish!” Chase and Riley says.  
“Plesio Galactic Final Blast!” Shelby says.  
“Titano Colossal Crush!” Matt says.  
“Spiral Boomerang Whirlwind Finish!” Heckyl and James say.  
“Dactyl Thunder Blade Strike! Styraco Drill Assault! Oviraptor Arrow Strike!” Ivan says one attack after another.  
“Iguano Twin Blast! Ammonite Cannon Blast! Deino Jaw Crush!” He and Phillip say together.  
The last attack is for Kendall.  
“No! I can’t let these disgusting human Rangers defeat me!” Zergar yells.  
“You’ll be defeated by us, Zergar!” Kendall yells.  
“Seismo Power Punch! Archelon Saw Final Strike!” Kendall says delivering the final attack as Zergar is destroyed.  
“Yeah! Monster Extinct!” He and his friends say together.

Koda and his friends go after using the Ptera and Dactylus Zords as they find Thunder is the rock quarry fighting the unmorphed Dino Fury team. Koda and his friends land on the ground in front of Zayto and his team still morphed. He and his friends help Zayto and his friends to their feet.  
“Dino Saber Final Strike!” He, Tyler, Chase, Shelby, Riley, Phillip, Kendall and James say.  
“Ptera Saber Final Strike!” Ivan says.  
“Titano Saber! Silver Prism Slash!” Matt says.  
“Spino Bommerang Strike!” Heckyl says.

Their attacks hit Thunder, but he is still standing and he laughs at them.  
“You Rangers are pathetic. I was surprised when you all mercilessly destroyed my brother, Fury! I’ll avenge him and kill you and these other Dino Rangers too!” Thunder says as blue thunder hits everyone as Koda and his friends are demorphed.  
*  
Thunder laughs at these Dino Charge Rangers. He watches as these Rangers stand back up. Himself versus twenty Power Rangers he looks his odds of winning. He’ll kill the Gold and Aqua Rangers first then the rest. He roars as his own Thunder surrounds him, creating four other clones of himself to handle these idiotic human beings.  
“Bring it on, Dino Rangers. I’ll crush every one of you here!”  
*  
Ivan says, “Tis Morphin Time!”  
“Dino Chargers ready. Dino Chargers engage. Energize. Ha. Unleash the Power!” He and his friends say as they morph again.  
Ivan and his friends watch as Zayto and his team yell, “It’s Morphin Time! Dino Key. Link to the Morphin Grid!”  
The two Ranger teams stand in a giant line and do their roll call.  
“Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!”  
“Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!”  
“Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!”  
“Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!”  
“Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!”  
“Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!”  
“Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua!”  
“Pachysaur, Power Ranger Graphite!”  
“Plesiosaur, Power Ranger Purple!”  
“Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver!”  
“Spinosaurus, Power Ranger Dark!”  
“Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge!”

Zayto and his team; Ollie, Amelia, Izzy, Javier, Marco, Brendan, Harriet and Rosa already morph do their roll call.  
“T-Rex Rex, Dino Fury Red!”  
“Tricera Fury, Dino Fury Blue!”  
“Ankylo Fury, Dino Fury Pink!”  
“Sabertooth Fury, Dino Fury Green!”  
“Stego Fury, Dino Fury Black!”  
“Mosa Rex Fury, Dino Fury Gold!”  
“Dark T-Rex Fury, Dino Fury Purple!”  
“Dimetro Fury, Dino Fury Orange!”  
“Ptera Fury, Dino Fury Aqua!”  
“Dino Fury Power!”

“It’s about to get wild!” Tyler says.  
“Let’s some this monster how we fight guys!” Zayto says.  
Ivan and his friends, and Zayto and his friends charge at Thunder with their weapons. Slashing at Thunder with sabers and blades and Dino Charge Morphers. Ivan noticed the Dino Fury Purple Ranger, Brendan has a more armored suit than the others. He and James are attacked by Thunder but are saved by Tyler in his T-Rex Super Charge mode. Zayto has a new suit on which he calls Dino Fury T-Rex Champion mode. Tyler and Zayto fight together against the real Thunder. He sees the Dino Fury Gold Ranger, Marco in a mode called Dino Fury Knight mode. Marco looks very knightly as he fights side by side with him against the first clone. Shelby, Kendall, Amelia, Harriet and Rosa are fighting the second clone. Koda, Ollie, Heckyl and Brendan fight the third clone. Phillip, Chase, Matt, Riley, Javier, and now James are fighting the fourth and final clone.

Thunder attacks them as he summons Vivizords.  
“Guys let’s some our Zords!” Zayto tells his friends.  
“Summon Zords!” Zayto and his friends say all at once.  
“T-Rex Champion Zord!”  
“Tricera Blade Zord!”  
“Ankylo Hammer Zord!”  
“Tiger Claw Zord!”  
“Stego Spike Zord!”  
“Mosa Rex Zord!”  
“Dark Tyranno Zord!”  
“Dimetro Flame Zord!”  
“Ptera Slash Zord!”  
“Pachy Punch Zord!”  
“Shadow Raptor Zord!”  
“Solar Raptor Zord!”  
“Spino Spark Zord!”  
The Dino Fury team’s Zords attack the Vivizords. 

Ivan and Marco use their final attacks to destroy the first clone. His “Ptera Lighting Final Strike!” and Marco’s, “Ptera Fury Final Strike!”  
He sees the others finish off the other Thunder clones.

Tyler and Zayto are injuring Thunder, bit by bit but he grows at least three feet taller. Tyler and Zayto are thrown backwards due to Thunder’s blue thunder slash, much more powerful than before.  
He and the other gather around Tyler and Zayto, who were back to their regular Ranger forms.  
“Let’s power up, everyone!” Tyler says as Zayto agrees nodding to his own friends.  
“I agree with you, Tyler!”  
*  
Tyler and his friends their Dino Super Drive modes.  
“Dino Chargers ready.” He and his friends insert their Dino Super Drive Chargers into their Morphers.  
Tyler and his friends are in their Dino Super Drive mode as they hold their Dino Sabers and Morphers in their hands. Ivan is holding his Ptera Saber. Matt is holding his Titano Saber and Morpher. Heckyl is holding is Boomerang Sword and Morpher. 

Zayto is back in his T-Rex Champion mode. Ollie, Amelia, Izzy, Javier, Marco, Harriet and Rosa activate their Dino Fury Knight mode. Rosa has her Ptera blades. Harriet has her Dimetro Shield. Brendan has his Dino Fury Saber and inserts a Purple Power Key into his Saber, as he closes the Dino Head on his Saber three times as a new weapon appears in his left hand, which he calls his Tyranno Break Edge Sword. Marco has his Mosa Rex Cannon. Javier has his Stego crossbow. Izzy has her Sabertooth Tiger Clawblade. Amelia has her Ankylo mace. Ollie has his Tricera tonfa blades.

They all attack at once, moving around to avoid being hit by Thunder’s blue thunder slashes. He creates one more clone of himself, but a giant one. Ivan watches briefly as the giant clone Thunder attack the Dino Fury Zords.  
“Zayto, can you and your team handle the giant Thunder for us!” Tyler says.  
“Of course. You can count on us. Let’s go guys. It’s Megazord Time!” Zayto says as he and his friends pilot their Zords.  
*  
“Dino Fury Megazord Warrior Formation activate!”  
Zayto, Ollie, Amelia, Izzy and Javier say together as their five Zords combine.  
“Mosa Rex Megazord Cosmic Raptor Formation!” Marco say as his Zord combines with the combined Solar and Shadow Raptor Zords.  
“Spino Fury Megazord Blizzard-Flame Formation! Harriet and Rosa say together.  
“Dark Tyranno Fury Megazord Pachy Punch Formation!” Brendan says.  
“Let’s go. Yeah!” He and his friends yell. They attack Thunder’s clone a couple of times, but their Megazords are knocked to the ground by a hug blast of thunder. 

“Guys, let’s use our final attacks to destroy this phony clone.” He says to his team.  
“Right.” His friends say together.  
“T-Rex Champion! Jurassic Knight Final Strike!” He, Ollie, Amelia, Izzy and Javier yell together.  
“Mosa Rex Spiral Raptor Final Blast!” Marco says.  
“Flame Blade Shield Strike! Ptera Blizzard Strike! Spino Roar Final Strike!” Harriet and Rosa say together.  
“Pachy Rapid Punch! Dark Tyranno Final Strike!” Brendan says.  
All of their attacks hit the phony clone. Thunder blows up in a fiery blue inferno.  
“Dino Fury Victory!” He and his friends say.  
“Good luck, Tyler. Everyone! We believe in you!” Zayto says looking down on the ground.


	5. Dino Triumph III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Charge Rangers final battle to defeat Thunder. Celebratory victory!.

Tyler and his friends watched as Zayto and his team in their Megazords defeat the giant sized Thunder. 

Fighting in their Dino Super Drive mode is incrediblely awesome. However with their weapons in hand; Tyler and his friends are having a hard time taking down Thunder. 

“You Dino Rangers. I’m astonished and thunderous at how you all could have destroyed my brother, Fury. You are all weaklings!” Thunder sends a hug thunder blast at them knocking them down. He hears the heavy breathing as he and others are getting exhausted for fighting so long. They all drop their Morphers onto the ground as Thunder approaches them with his sword raised up high for a killing blow. 

Suddenly all of their main Zords appear to them as he and the others see that they are glowing.  
“Wow!” Chase, Shelby, Riley and Ivan at the same time.  
“What’s happening?” His dad says.  
“Zords are glowing like the sun,” Koda says.  
They all watch as their Zords shrink down and attached themselves on their Dino Sabers, Ivan’s Ptera Saber, Matt’s Titano Saber and Heckyl’s Boomerang Sword. The power of their Zords course through their body.  
“Let’s use this new power-up!” says Phillip.  
“Let’s try it out guys.” Kendall says. 

“T-Rex Zord Final Strike!”  
“Para Zord Final Strike!”  
“Stego Zord Final Strike!”  
“Raptor Zord Final Strike!”  
“Tricera Zord Final Strike!”  
“Ptera Zord Final Strike!”  
“Ankylo Zord Final Strike!”  
“Pachy Zord Final Strike!”  
“Plesio Zord Final Strike!”  
“Titano Zord Final Strike!”  
“Spino Zord Final Strike!”

He and his friends all slash at Thunder as he’s severely injured as his stumbles and explodes in a blue thunder and fire inferno before he could say a word.

“We did it guys!” He yells happily. His friends agree yelling triumphantly at finally defeating Thunder. Zayto and his team arrive on the ground as they all demorph and share a hug.

*  
At the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo  
Tyler and the others grieve the loss of the fallen dinosaurs that were sadly killed by Zergar and Thunder.

He decides to hold off on proposing Shelby as she found her favorite triceratops, Trixie died during the Zergar and Thunder’s attack this morning. He hugs her pressing a kiss on her cheek. Later Shelby found two dinosaur eyes as Trixie had two baby triceratops. Shelby cries happy tears as the two little triceratops hatch. 

With the dead dinosaurs buried and everyone clean up the Zoo, feeding the remaining Dinosaurs. He and the others gather in the base saying goodbye to their newest friends. Everyone are hugging and crying. Kendall told Zayto that he and his team could keep their dimensional portal, as Kendall has been working on creating one herself.

A dimensional portal opens as Zayto and his friends step through the portal back to their Earth.  
“If you guys need help in your Earth. We’d be happy to assist you guys anytime.”  
“It’s a promise,” Zayto says as he and Zayto fist bump each other.  
The portal closes after Zayto and his team.  
*  
Kendall is working on a trans dimensional portal device when Phillip comes into the base looking handsome in a suit holding purple Roses in his hands.  
“Hey Phillip. What’s up?”  
“I know your busy and all, but I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. I have feelings for you.” Phillip says a bit awkwardly looking down at his shoes.  
She stops working and takes off her glasses and walks towards him.  
“I like you too, Phillip. I have for a while now. I’d love to go on a date with you!”  
She and Phillip share a kiss.  
A few minutes later, Kendall changed her clothes and is wearing a purple dress and hells. She walks out of the Dinosaur Zoo’s building, hand and hand with Phillip. Her very own Prince Charming.  
*  
December, 2020  
Tyler and his friends are preparing for their Christmas Eve party at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. The dinosaurs are safe from the cold winter weather. He and the rest of the Rangers at partying inside Dino Bite Cafe as the party starts in two hours. His dad and Rusty are both under the mistletoe as they share a kiss before setting up the tables and putting some the rest of the decorations; big Christmas wreaths, Santa hats and other Christmas stuff. Riley, Matt, Ivan and Koda are busying making Bronto Burgers and french fries, and also chicken and turkey. Chase is busy making his pavlova cake with help from his mother and little sitter, Chloe. He, Shelby, Kendall and Heckyl are decorating the Christmas tree. 

Two hours later  
Phillip arrives with his parents, the King and Queen of Zandar. Matt and Riley’s mother, Mrs. Griffin arrives, followed by Shelby’s parents and Ivan’s descendant, Zach. Phillip introduces his parents to Kendall as they shake her hand. Albert and Kaylee arrive minutes later.  
“Kaylee!” Chase yells as he ran out of the kitchen with a happy smile on his face. Chase and Kaylee hug each other then share a brief kiss.  
“I missed you so much, Chase! I’m glad I’m home,” Kaylee says as she and Chase go to talk to Chase’s mom and sister, Chloe.

Shelby is talking enthusiastically with her parents about the two baby triceratops siblings. His dad and Rusty each give Albert a hug. He chuckles when he sees Albert ruffling his dad’s short black hair. Riley and Matt are with their mother catching up. Rubik is chasing around little Rexy around the cafe. Ivan introduces Zach to Heckyl telling him that Zach’s a talented artist.  
“I’m very hungry. Can we eat now?!” Koda says as his stomach growls. Koda was telling him about his family, especially his little brother, Taku.  
“Yeah Koda. Everyone. I think it’s time to eat don’t you think!” He says as everyone sitar the table eating Bronco Burgers, chicken and turkey, French fries. For dessert, everyone has a slice of Chase’s pavlova cake. 

Later on, Tyler and Shelby are under the mistletoe as he gives her her present.  
“Close your eyes, Shelbs.”  
“Okay. Okay.” She says with a laugh.  
He gets down on one knee with the box open as he says, “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”  
Shelby opens her eyes and starts crying silently.  
“Will you marry me, Shelby Watkins!”  
The ring has a pink gemstone on it and a triceratops design around the wedding band. Everyone has a smile on their faces. Even Rubik is happy as he’s wagging his tail.  
“Yes, Tyler Navarro. I will marry you. I love you,” Shelby says as he stands up placing the ring on her right ring finger.  
“I love you too, Shelbs!” He and Shelby kiss briefly as their family and friends cheer and clap for them congratulating him and Shelby. Shelby’s parents hug her then him. He’s hugged by his dad and Rusty, getting a kiss on the cheek by both of them. He laughs as his dad ruffles his hair.  
“Congratulations son!” His dad and Rusty say in unison.

Their friends give him and Shelby a hug each congratulating them. Santa Claus walks into the Dino Bite Cafe with a bag of presents for everyone.  
“Merry Christmas Everyone!” Santa Claus says while chuckling as he puts the bag of presents by the tree handling out wrapped gifts. He leaves as he has other presents to deliver. 

“Merry Christmas Everyone. Hohoho!” He and everyone else wave goodbye to Santa Claus. Christmas music starts playing on the piano and the one at the piano is Riley and Matt’s mom. Shelby’s parents are dancing so are Chase and Kaylee, Kendall and Phillip. Koda is dancing with Chloe, picking her up and spinning her around making her laugh. His dad is dancing with Rusty though a bit awkwardly as his dad isn’t a great dancer. Riley and Matt are bickering with each other with brotherly affection as their mom plays the piano. Heckyl and Ivan are talking as Heckyl just recently learned about the holiday; Ivan tells Heckyl the old tale of Saint Nicholas as Zach laughs hysterically as Ivan’s tall tale of Santa. He and Shelby dance together sharing a smile as they look around the Dino Bite Cafe surrounded by their family and friends. 


End file.
